Quand je l'ai rencontré
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Heat et Burn , deux garçons , deux orphelins ... et une histoire .


La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il venait d'arriver au Sun Garden. C'était un garçon plutôt froid, qui se fichait pas mal des autres, qui était égoïste et surtout: qui prenait tout le monde de haut!

Il n'hésitait pas à utiliser la force pour se faire respecter et tout le monde avait peur de lui, alors personne ne l'approchait.

_Il était seul._

Un jour, alors que je faisait un foot avec les autre, Neppten a envoyer la balle derrière le mur! J'ai courus pour la récupérer, et là, j'ai eu l'une des plus grandes surprise de ma vie: IL pleurait! Lui...Claude Beacons...

Quand il m'a aperçut, son visage s'est figé de terreur. Il a baisser la tête et a essayer d'arrêter ses larmes. Je n'ai pas su pourquoi il pleurait. Ce sentait-il seul? Regrettait-il ses parents? Je ne sais pas...mais je me suis approcher de lui et sans hésiter, je l'ai prit dans mes bras. Il a d'abord été surpris, mais ensuite, il s'est laisser aller dans mes bras,

_pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur._

Par la suite, nous n'avons plus parler de ça, mais j'ai sentie que nous nous étions rapprocher... qu'un lien c'était créer entre nous. Je l'ai fréquenter de plus en plus, l'admirant chaque jour, le vénérant presque comme un dieu! Je l'adorais... son caractère, son physique,

_sa manie de toujours aller jusqu'au bout..._

Puis nous sommes devenus Prominence... Au départ, personne n'était d'accord. Moi y compris. Mais pourtant, quand Claude a déclarer qu'il acceptait d'utiliser la pierre,je l'ai suivie. Je n'ai pas pensé aux risques, aux conséquences...je voulais juste être avec lui.

Nous sommes tous devenus puissants! ET nous visions bien sûr le rang de Génésis! Et là...il y a eu Gazel:Le capitaine de Diamond Dust...

Cette équipe était notre principal rivale! Pourtant, lorsqu'il a été décider que se serait l'équipe de Xéné qui serait Génésis, Torch et Gazel se sont alliés!

_Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?_

Nous avons formé Chaos. L'entente entre les deux équipes n'a bien sûr pas été au point fort, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! Pour Claude...

Mais le match contre Raimon est arrivé... Et mon capitaine ne regardait que deux personnes: Gazel et Marc Evans.

_Pas un regard pour moi_

La rage s'est emparer de moi. Je faisait de mon mieux pour lui...pendant des années j'ai été là pour lui! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas? J'ai pété un câble...

_La jalousie s'est emparé de moi_

Je suis rentré dans les magouille de Neppten. A ce moment précis, tout le monde était mon adversaire. Je voulais lui montrer se que je savais faire, je voulais qu'il ne regarde que MOI !

Et j'y suis arriver. Il m'a regarder... avec les yeux remplis de surprise et de tristesse!

Tristesse... celle qui apparait quand vous vous sentez trahi...

_Je l'avais trahi_

Quand j'ai compris le sens des ses mots, j'ai perdu le ballon pour la centième fois... et mon cœur s'est serrer. J'ai repris mes esprits, et j'ai continuer le match sous les ordres de Claude. Mais la passion ni était plus...

Quand Xéné est venu nous chercher, nous avons été envoyer dans nos chambres. A ce moment, les larmes me sont monter aux yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, j'avais été le traitre dans l'histoire, donc les larmes ne pouvaient pas couler...

_J_'étais _le monstre_

Mon cœur me faisait mal... allonger sur mon lit, j'essayais de me calmer, mais j'ai craquer. Les larmes ont commencer à rouler sur mes joues pour venir s'écraser sur ma couverture. Ma respiration c'était fait plus rapide et je n'avais qu'une seule image en tête: celle de mon capitaine me regardant, se sentant trahi.

_Et a présent il me détestait_

Soudain, j'entendis des pas.

Ils se rapprochèrent... puis se stoppèrent devant ma chambre.

Qui est là? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question que déjà, la personne était rentré dans ma pièce!

_Mon cœur rate un battement..._

Claude. Il me regarda et son visage n'exprimait que la colère.

J'avais peur.

Il ferma la porte, puis s'approcha de mon lit. Il avait les poings serrer et me fixait. Puis soudain, il murmura:

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça?"

J'ai baisser la tête et mon corps s'est mis à trembler. Ma gorge était sèche, et je sentais les larmes qui revenait peu à peu. Mais je releva la tête quand Claude pris de nouveau la parole:

"Dis moi...pourquoi?"

Sa voix tremblait, et son corps aussi. Mais surtout: des larmes coulaient sur ses joues! De plus, ses yeux c'étaient voilé de tristesse.

_A cause de moi_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire...J'étais perdu, déboussoler...tout comme lui. Alors, ma seule réaction fut d'ouvrir les bras. Puis sans hésiter, mon capitaine s'y est jeter et s'est accrocher à moi. J'étais partager entre la surprise et la tristesse, mais j'ai resserrer notre étreinte.

_Et nous sommes rester comme ça._

Par la suite, je me rappelle que nous nous sommes endormie, et le lendemain j'étais seul. Neppten vint, comme d'habitude, me chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Nous sommes arrivé au self, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire quand Claude attrapa mon poignet et m'assis à côté de lui!


End file.
